


Proud to Bee

by Magicnation



Series: TAZ Pride Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Sexuality, Spontaneous Combustion, a hot mess if you will, because Aubrey is a bisexual disaster, pansexual dani, the bee is for bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/Magicnation
Summary: Aubrey and Dani talk about their sexualities. Somehow, flirtation gets involved.





	Proud to Bee

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3: Sexuality/Gender**

Aubrey throws open the door to Dani’s room. “I know you kidnapped Dr. Harris Bonkers. Where is he?”

Dani holds the rabbit out to Aubrey, arching a brow. “It’s not kidnapping if you ask me to take him every time the Pine Guard goes out for ten minutes.”

“Maybe not, but it’s just a matter of time before those big brown eyes work their magic on you and you hatch an evil plan to keep him all to yourself.” Cradling the rodent in question, she leans close and whispers conspiratorially. “The wiles of Dr. Harris Bonkers are mysterious yet unfailing.”

Dani laughs. “Nice shirt, by the way,” she adds. “Bees are cool, and I like how it’s in the bi pride flag colors.”

“Do you get it? It’s a bee! Cause bis are the “bee” in LGBTQ! Get it?”

“It’s cute,” Dani agrees. “Wearing it for Pride month?”

Aubrey sits down in the chair by the window. “Honestly? I haven’t always been very out about it. Not always safe, you know? When you’re a woman on your own and on the move.” She scratches Dr. Harris Bonkers behind the ears. “But I figure if I can’t be open about something as basic as what sort of people I’m attracted to in a lodge that houses otherworldly beings… I dunno, it just feels like the lesser of two secrets? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Nah, I get it.” Dani takes a seat on the edge of her bed. “And it’s great that you feel comfortable enough here to be out with us.”

“Yeah.” Aubrey nods and smiles. “It’s always a bit of a relief, ya know? Not to have to hide such a fundamental part of yourself.” She glances at Dani. “Um. Well, I guess you do know.”

“Oh, definitely.” The sylph brushes her long bangs out of her eyes. “Here, at least, no one thinks twice about my being non-human. Or pansexual, for that matter.”

“Yeah, true. So you’re, uh, you’re pan, huh? That’s cool.”

“It is,” Dani says. “Thought I’d mention it, in case you were wondering.”

“I was. I mean, not like- it’s your business, right? I just, you know-” Aubrey feels a touch of heat in her cheeks. 

“Something you were especially curious about, Aubrey?” Dani tilts her head, her sharp teeth bared in a teasing grin. “Whether or not I liked girls, maybe?”

“What? I mean, why would I be wondering about that in particular? Neither here nor there, really-” She’s cut off when Dr. Harris Bonkers jumps off of her lap to avoid the sudden ignition of her fingertips. Dani holds her side laughing on the bed.

“I can’t get over how you do that,” she says. “Ignite every time you get flustered. It’s so cute.”

Aubrey shakes her hands and struggles to get the flames under control, which becomes several times more difficult when she hears the last word out of Dani’s mouth. “I’m- you think I’m cute?”

“Very. Although now that I think about it,” she adds with a thoughtful frown, “that might be somewhat less so when you burn down my room.”

“Sorry!” Aubrey closes her eyes and wills the fire into submission.

“Don’t be. It was totally worth it.” 

“You only say that because your room is still in one piece.”

Dani chuckles. “Touché.” She reaches down and scoops up the errant rabbit. “Although now I feel like we owe this guy some carrots.”

“Oho, a carrot quest! To the kitchen, brave friends!” Aubrey leaps to her feet a little too quickly and marches out the door. Shaking her head and smiling, Dani follows after her.


End file.
